dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
My Dungeon
About This option is unlocked at Player Level 10. My Dungeon is also the place where Dungeon Raids can be started. Once a day, a chest within your dungeon will produce an amount of honor, gems, and gold based off of your ranking. However, when players begin to raid your dungeon, and succeed in doing so, you may lose some gold and honor. Your chest is protected by Heroes you choose as defenders. In the case that your chest is raided successfully, the amount of honor and gold taken are nearly equivalent to how much you would often take from others when you raid them. Protecting Your Chest Although you can defend your chest with your defenders, you may also use hammers to protect your chest, preventing the loss of honor scrolls and gold. However, you will still lose trophies. Defenders The strength of your defending team calculates the gold multiplier. It increases the rate of gold production and the maximum gold that your chest can store. See Dungeon Raid for details on battle play and selection. Honor Shop The Honor Shop is another Shop found in My Dungeon (unlocked at Player Level 10). An adventurer can use Honor Scrolls to purchase goodies through the honor shop. The shop contains the following items: * Pack of 5 Loot Keys * 400XP Potions x5 * Chest containing 250,000 Gold * Ella Ametryst tokens x5 * Random Hero tokens x 3 (Non legendary heroes with a base star ranking of 3 cost 700 honor. Otherwise, it costs 500 honor. and other legendary heroes costs 875 honor.) How Targeting Works (The AI Explained) While on a Raid the attacking heroes are controlled by the player, the defending heroes are just selected by another player but controled by AI (Artificial Intelligence) Single-target Attack The targeting AI on defense uses the following logic for a single-target attack: #Which targets are valid (such as whether or is active) #Whether to choose the highest priority target, or a random target (always some degree of RNG) #If going for highest priority, that target is selected based on: ##Opportunity to kill ##Elemental bonuses ##Lowest current health defender #Damage calculations used for the above priorities are based on comparing the damage of the attack - considering the attacker's ATK and DMG stats, as well as multipliers from the ability itself - to the defender's DEF, Health, and DR from 1st to 3rd rune stats. Multipliers from Casters' , other Status Effects such as , or conditional modifiers such as "% Damage Reduction From" (bonus stats/4th stats on Runes) are not considered in the calculation. ;What This Means to Players? The AI will choose a predictable target some of the time. Knowing which defender is most likely to be targeted can be helpful versus strong single attackers such as Shade. For example, lead-off Shade often picks Emily as a primary target in PVP, even when she is equipped with enough DR to take minimal damage from his attack. This is because Emily is a light hero, often does not have the most health on the team, and because the "% damage reduction in PVP" value from her runes' 4th stats is not included in the calculation. AoE Targeting 1. When the defense attacks with an Area of Effect ability (AoE, one which hits all enemies), the hits proceed in this order: #If a is active, the taunter will be hit first. (This even applies to heroes like that ignore taunt.) #After (or if none), the leftmost hero in the attacker's lineup will be hit. This is not the order of combat, but the order in which chosen at the hero selection screen. #The rest of the hits proceed in a left-to-right manner based on the attacker's order from the hero selection screen. ;What This Means to Players? Putting in the far left slot will make him the first target, to immediately disease the defense upon his death due . Similarly, a weak reptile like to the left of a Gorgon can provide a better chance for the Gorgon to gain . 2. When the offense attacks with an AoE, the first target hit is the one chosen by the player (attacker). Subsequent hits proceed in an order which is randomly determined at the beginning of a battle, but remains consistent for that battle. ;What This Means to Players? There is no good way to predict who to aim for so that Kobal or Zen are hit last with an AoE, unless you pay close attention to the order of another AoE first. Youtube: [MFG PVP Targeting Explained by STARSKREAM] Read More * Team Builds Category:Gameplay Category:Stubs Category:Team builds